Tissue regeneration has been accomplished by using extracellular matrix material derived from mammalian tissues. Some of these mammalian tissues that have been described in patent literature include small intestine submucosa (SIS), liver basement membrane (LBM), urinary bladder submucosa (UBS) and stomach submucosa (SS). See U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,389, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,508, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,422. Enamel matrices, which are the extracellular matrix around forming teeth, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,611. Extracellular matrices from these tissues have been isolated and dried to become solid materials (sheets and particulates). Particulate forms can be rehydrated in a suitable buffer to become fluidized or emulsive forms. Presently, these extracellular matrix compositions are used for tissue grafting, wound healing, and tissue regenerative purposes.
It would be advantageous to the field of tissue engineering to invent articles and compositions for effecting improved tissue regeneration.